The present invention relates to the field of metrology, and more particularly, to overlay metrology.
In angle resolved scatterometry overlay (SCOL) metrology measurements the scattered light from a periodic target is measured using a broad range of illumination angles. The scattered light originating from each illumination angle is measured over multiple cells and\or multiple diffraction orders. These multiple measurements provide the required information for the overlay calculation.